marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Dickson (Earth-616)
; formerly Elders of Kalahia, , , | Relatives = Olalla (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Kalahia; New York City, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, physicist; former counter-terrorism operative, CIA agent, | Education = Ph.D in physics | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Klaus Nordling | First = Mystic Comics Vol 1 4 | Last = Captain America: Patriot Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = In the 1930's, explorer Bruce Dickson attempted to climb Mount Kalpurthia in the Himalayas. There, he encountered the lost civilization of Kalahia, which possessed extremely advanced technology. The Kalahian people exposed him to a mutagenic substance which altered his body to give him the same physical abilities as they had: eternal youth, and tremendous physical resilience and flexibility, including the ability to become "thin", or rather, flat. Dickson learned much of their advanced technology, and fell in love with Olalla, daughter of the Kalahians' leader. He and his new love travelled to the outside world and became superhero contemporaries of Captain America, the Human Torch, the Sub-Mariner, and others. The Thin Man, which Dickson adopted as his superhero name, became a member of the stateside team the Liberty Legion during World War II. Alongside the Liberty Legion, he assisted the Thing in recovering a canister of Vibranium that had accidentally been cast back in time and defeated Brain Drain who was attacking New York City in a giant Swastika-shaped airship. At some point Olalla, whom he had married, returned to Kalahia. The Thin Man remained in order to serve his country, and when he returned to Kalahia after the war he found that the Nazis had located the valley and slaughtered all its inhabitants, including his wife. After this, he became an obsessed Nazi hunter for decades, eventually discovering that an old foe, the Nazi's Agent Axis, had been responsible for Kalahia's destruction. With the help of Captain America, he tracked down and confronted Agent Axis. The war criminal bragged that since he had been brought to America under Operation Paperclip, he could not be prosecuted for his wartime activities. The Thin Man became so outraged that he wrapped his pliable body around Agent Axis and snapped his neck. Shocked, Captain America immediately brought him to the authorities for murder. He eventually was pardoned so that the U.S. government could obtain his knowledge of advanced Kalahian technology. He was made a member of the New Invaders, and began to contribute his knowledge to the group. Unfortunately, the entire operation was actually a ruse by the ex-Nazi villain the Red Skull, who had disguised himself as the Secretary of Defense. Once this deception was revealed, Dickson forged ahead with the plan to create a new Invaders unit armed with Kahalian technology, specifically to thwart the Red Skull and his organization, the Axis Mundi. Dickson designed the battleship Infiltrator, which could travel through multi-dimensional space, effectively allowing it to teleport long distances. The Infiltrator was sacrificed when it was rammed into a doomsday weapon in order to protect the Earth from another WWII-era supervillain, U-Man. The New Invaders disbanded shortly thereafter. | Powers = * Plasticity: Bruce Dickson has been genetically modified to be able to shift and distort his body's molecular structure partially out of phase with three-dimensional reality. He can stretch or twist himself, absorb impacts such as bullets without harm, and become nearly two-dimensional by shifting part of his body mass into alternate dimensions. His limbs can effectively become blades in the process. * Advanced Longevity: He does not age and is seemingly immune to all known diseases. | Abilities = * Super-Genius Intelligence: Thin Man has tremendous knowledge of the advanced sciences and technology of Kalahia, but only what he could memorize or take with him. All else is now lost. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Thin Man's Suit: His costume is made of an unknown Kahalian fabric that stretches and contracts in size as he does. | Transportation = Formerly the Infiltrator | Weapons = Thin Man sometimes wields a large machete-like blade. | Notes = | Trivia = * 2-D of the Liberteens/Fantastix was inspired by the Thin Man. | Wikipedia = Thin Man (comics) | Links = * internationalhero.co.uk * toonopedia.com }} Category:Flat Body Category:Stretching Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Durability Category:WWII Characters Category:Kalahians Category:Advanced Longevity